¿Sola de verdad?
by iki1511
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si lo único que tienes en el mundo se va ?


**_Capítulo 1 (1ª parte)_**

¿Sabéis lo que es estar solo? No me refiero a cuando estás solo en casa. Me refiero a cuando no tienes a nadie que te apoye. Me refiero a cuando no tienes a nadie en quien desahogarte, nadie que te haga compañía. Que estés solo, no solo en tu casa, sino en el mundo entero. Que no tengas a nadie en quien fiarte. Eso es estar solo.

Voy a presentarme mejor. Me llamo Abigail, pero todo el mundo me llama Aby, aunque nunca me ha gustado mi nombre, ahora mismo es lo único que me queda de mi antigua vida. Tengo dieciséis años y acabo de emanciparme, pero me da igual ya que de todas formas no era mi familia real.

Os voy a contar la historia. En realidad, hace tan siquiera tres años, yo aún vivía con mis padres de verdad, y claro, con mi hermano de apenas un mes de vida. En esos tiempos, yo no estaba sola, ni mucho menos, mi vida era perfecta. Un día, cuando llegué a casa del instituto, todo eso cambió. Me encontré con dos o tres coches de policía y una ambulancia, enfrente de mi casa. En ese instante todo se me vino abajo, dejé que la mochila que llevaba cayera al suelo haciendo que lo que iba dentro que fuese frágil se rompiese. Corrí como nunca antes había corrido, me daba igual el cordón que ponía 'no pasar' y los policías que me gritaban que parase. Entre en la casa, quería descubrir qué había ocurrido y dónde estaba mi familia. Entre en lo que había sido el salón familiar que ahora era la escena del crimen. En medio del salón había un grupo de personas formando un círculo alrededor de algo que yo no alcanzaba a ver. Me hice paso de entre las personas y por fin vi la imagen que nunca se me va a quitar de la cabeza. Allí en medio de toda esa gente, en el suelo, estaban los tres. Abrazándose los unos a los otros. Mi padre abrazaba a mi madre, y mi madre a mi hermano. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi cara y sin hacer caso a nadie me abalancé sobre los inertes cuerpos de mi familia. Lloré a más no poder, no hacía caso a lo que me decían los policías, yo no me quería apartar de ellos, me daba igual que se los tuvieran que llevar para examinarlos. Pasé lo que a mí me parecieron horas allí abrazándolos. Hasta que los policías se cansaron y me sacaron arrastras. Me pusieron la típica manta y me metieron en un coche. Antes de que el coche arrancara vi por el cristal a los de las ambulancias llevando tres camillas con una manta encima y supe que iba a ser la última vez que los iba a ver. Me llevaron a un sitio en el que tuve que estar esperando en una sala de espera horas, en las que yo no paré ni un segundo de llorar. Toda mi vida se había puesto patas arriba en un mísero día. Después de la espera me llevaron a un orfanato, en el que lo único que hacía era comer, dormir y llorar. Pasado ya un año, por fin me adoptaron, aunque a mí me daba igual. La familia con la que me tocó no es que fuera del todo mala, pero yo no estaba para tener otra familia que no fuese la mía y eso nunca iba a pasar. Pase los siguientes dos años con esa familia, en un sitio muy lejano al mío. Lo único que hacía era comer, dormir, llorar y estudiar por obligación. Por eso mis hermanos (los de mi familia adoptiva) Ted y Christian, que eran gemelos, siempre me llamaban aburrida por no divertirme nunca, pero a mi me daba igual. En general, todo me daba igual. Aparte de los gemelos, también estaba Erik, el hermano mayor. Él era más considerado conmigo, ya que él sí se sabía mi historia y me prestaba su apoyo, y yo no lo rechazaba. Era con el único con el que me sentía bien. Luego estaban Olivia y Frank, los padres, ellos siempre se preocupaban por mí, como de cualquier otro hijo suyo, me ofrecían todo lo que quisiera, pero yo lo rechazaba. En mi nuevo instituto no hice amigos, no porque no pudiese sino porque no quería, solo quería estar sola. Eso hizo que Olivia y Frank se preocupasen más, se pensaban que algo estaban haciendo mal. Siempre me preguntaban si estaba bien o que tal me había ido en el instituto o si había hecho amigos nuevos. Me acuerdo que siempre me sentía incomoda. Sin embargo, cuando por fin subía a mi habitación y me relajaba sobre mi cama me quedaba tranquila, aunque se oyesen a los gemelos en la habitación contigua gritando. Algunas veces, Erik venía a mi habitación y charlábamos un rato, pero sin hacer que me incomodase, él era el único de la casa que no me hacía sentir incómoda, pues solo hablábamos hasta que a mí me apeteciese o de lo que a mí me apeteciese. Por eso, cuando cumplió los dieciocho y se fue a la universidad, lejos de casa, se me cayó por segunda vez en toda mi vida el alma al suelo y tuve que empezar a acostumbrarme a estar sola, porque aunque me llamase de vez en cuando, por no decir todas las semanas, no era lo mismo. Fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que el mes pasado cumplí los dieciséis y me emancipé.

A: _Esto es una prueba a ver si a la gente le gusta. Aceptaré criticas tanto buenas como malas ;) Sí le va gustando a la gente iré subiendo más trozos :D Gracias por leer!_


End file.
